Pokémon mystery dungeons: between two worlds
by Icestorm the dragon
Summary: the year is 201X 5 years after the events of Super mystery dungeons Icestorm a Torchic who's now become a blaziken and his partner Emperor who was a piplup and now a Empoleon are both now the best of the best at the Expedition society having the best rank and every spices of Pokémon from around the world they thought they thought there adventures had stopped there...
1. Prolog

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeons between two worlds**

Before we start lets get you up to date with what's happening in the Pokémon world shall we...

the year is 201X 5 years after the events of Super mystery dungeons Icestorm a Torchic who's now become a blaziken and his partner Emperor who was a piplup and now a Empoleon are both now the best of the best at the Expedition society having the best rank and every spices of Pokémon from around the world they thought they thought there adventures had stopped there with the world map complete and no other jobs and goal to get they was nothing else but they be wrong...

lets find out what happens next...

The next morning...

Icestorm arose turning to Emperpor who greeting him with a nice good morning they set off outside to the small village called serene village, they checked in on Dedenne to see if anything was happening but there was nothing to report "just another day to do nothing ice" he nods 'poor Emperor... he been so down, with everything been explored and no adventures happening any time soon we mite well just give up..." we head to the school and with some of the teachers we helped the students with battling and team coordination until school was over we head back and had something to eat and suddenly are expedition gear want off so we pulled it out "Dedenne what's up" Icestorm answered "something wired happening at HQ and we like you to take a look" they both looked at each other and head out...

Two not so mystery dungeons later they arrive walking through town some of the Pokémon briefly saying hello as they walk by until they get to the front of HQ, Dedenne runs out "this way hurry" they rush through to Mawile room in the back was a black hole with what looks like a portal of some sort "it only happened a wile ago but it seems to be stable" Dedenne laugh "well.. saying that we be sucked in if it wasn't" the duo just Rolls there eye's "where's Mawile at the moment" Dedenne shrugs "no idea, but she did leave before this happened though..." Dedenne turns to Icestorm "any theories" Emperor shakes his head "I got nothing" Icestorm steps closer "I got one but it's a long shot..." both of them kind of lean in "this maybe a rift between another world... but it's a long shot" Dedenne turns "well ill try and get Mawile and see if she can think of something or I may get Jirachi instead... will see" with that Dedenne leaves the duo both look around but can't find nothing linking about this... thing "I wonder if we can walk into it" Icestorm spins to his partner "I don't think it would be a good idea..." Emperor walks to it "..." Icestorm was about to grab his holder to pull him back but before they could both of them were pulled in, with one look back they see the opening they got pulled in close for a moment Icestorm thought he seen something... or some one for ages they felt like they was free falling the longer they fell the more weaker they felt Emperor passes out falling slower as Icestorm goes farther 'I can't hold on much longer I think I may... pass... out... I can't... feel... anything... feeling faint... Icestorm closes his eye's passing out as the Darkness consumes them...

To Be Continued...

A/N: hi... in this I will not be doing this in third person from here on I keep getting confused so I'm going into first person instead so from here on it will be in Icestorm P.O.V... also at some point I may make an ask blog so stay up to date with the story ay...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hay all just to remind you that Icestorm is now the p.o.v of the story from now on

Chapter 2: a new world a new adventure

...my body felt weak I couldn't move at all it taken me a while until my hearing started to return I could only make out a few words mainly "hay... are... wake..." I try to open my eyes but to no avail it was just blurriness I close my eye's and with any strength I had I move my arms and rub my eyes I hear a voice much clearer now "hay you ok... your... hurt or anything?" I open my eyes looking to my left seeing grass and trees around scanning I come across a black shadow I lean away from the rock behind me now gaining more strength than before I stare at this black mass seeing that the height was about the size of two meowths on top of each other "you ok...?" I nod the mass came closer my vision became clear...

'A HUMAN' I jump to my feet in shock my back against the wall I look again 'it's only a child...' my thoughts stop as I drop to my knees "here let me help" the kid pulls out something and sprays it on me "this will heal you its a super potion I have a couple just in case a Pokémon needed help" I look down at my body the scratch marks and grazes... well disappeared I look around again 'where's Emperor?' I look at the child 'he may not understand me but I need to try' I stand up "...Hay do y-" before I could say more the expression on his face was... Interesting "you can talk" I was confused "you can understand me" he nods with his jaw wide open I shake my head "have you seen an Empoleon any ware" he nods "he off to the pokecentre as his wounds were worse" I gulp 'If he wakes he'll panic or be vary confused "I need to get to him" he face changes to a more serious look "ok follow me" he turns round waving his hand at me so I walk on behind "hay by the way where are we" he looks at me confused "Alola islands why?" I look back at him "long story I need to get to my partner before its too late" he nods as we walk around a big ass bowler a town comes to view "over there with the red roof top" I continue with him 'don't worry Emperor I'm on my way'

 **A/N: sorry this was a short chapter from the last one but I couldn't think too well it was like 3 in the morning next chapter will be better**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We been walking a few hours I been asking questions about where I am and what this place is like now and then I had to help this human fight off some Pokémon though my memory of me being human still not there but maybe I can remember or learn a couple of things here in Alola... "so what's your name or is it Blaziken?" I chuckle "my name is Icestorm" he looks back "really cool so Pokémon have names too" I nod "some times if they choose to that is" he suddenly stops "how rude am I, I never told you my name" he bow slightly "my names Harry nice to meet you Icestorm" I smile "thank you and same here harry" we continue for a little bit until we reach the town entrance "follow this path take a right and it's the red roof you want" I look over to the town "you not coming" he shakes his head "no I got to get back home my mom will kill me if I don't it almost dark" we say goodbye and wave each other off nervously I walk on following the direction the kid told me to go 'red roof, red roof ah red roof' I look at the sign in the top "Pokecenter?" I go up to the doors my stomach now feeling sick "ok here I go" with one step the doors open and I step in I started feeling dizzy I look around with humans in all directions looking at me the closer I walk to the counter I feel more and more dizzy until my legs felt wobbly "are you ok..." I look up and before I could talk I fall my head slams into the desk and I start feeling as if I'm goanna fall asleep "quick get him to the beds next to are new patient...

I shoot up in a panic look around but all I can see is darkness I look at myself 'I can see me as If I'm in daylight' I get up 'is this a dream' I take another look around "hello..." no response 'I need to wake up now' "no problem" I spin round an X scissor attack comes at me I try and move but nothing wanted to move "nooooooo..."

"waaa" I shot up sitting on a table or something short of breath I slowly calm myself down, 'now that I can breath I should look around, I get up and go to the middle of the room and scan around with each detail going in to my head I notice a cloth blocking my view in the corner I walk over and reach over and grabbing the cloth and pull it open "Emperor!" I run to him I check over him look for anything bad 'nothing not even a scratch' I grab his shoulders "come on wake up" he gives a grunt opening his eyes "Icestorm?..." he jumps up hugging me "Icestorm oh I'm so glad your ok I thought we were done for" I couldn't help but chuckle "I'm ok you can stop now" he nods I help him up to his feet as he looks around "where are we" I look at him "well... We're in the human world" he laughs "stop joking around" I just stand there "s-stop we can't be" I don't move 'it's the truth but the only way is to show him I walk to the window I look for a way to open it ... 'A latch' I grab it as I pull it the window swings open "let me show you that I'm telling the truth" Emperor walks over and just to the window just squeezing out I follow on by I walk around the pokecenter "this way"...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: the main character some how remember what clothing is but never mentions this at all most things he will say or think or narrates will be as if he was human as it was like second nature like what we do but he will say something soon...**

We walk out the town and find a small opening in one of the cliffs near by "will stay here till day light" Emperor nods following on behind me "the building's here look funny" I just sigh "that's because we are in the human world ill keep saying this until you believe me" he shakes his head "well I won't till I see proof" I sigh again 'he been acting stubborn lately in fact he been different since we been here but we just have to wait till tomorrow and hopefully he will believe me' we go in the opening lay are beds and sit down "so let's say we are in the human world what will we do" I shrug "I guess we ask if a purply ,black hole has been see anywhere and then use it to get back..." he nods "sound like a plan" he lays down "night Icestorm" I look over to him "night bud" I sit there until he falls asleep I get up and walk out side 'but I have a feeling we will be needed here or this wouldn't be happening' I head back in and lay down on to my back looking at the Darkness above me 'welp a new day a new adventure' with that I drift off closing my eyes...

 **The next morning**

The heat was blasting as I open my eyes to the light shining in I sit up and look over to my left Emperor was still sleeping I get up and taped him his eyes open "Icestorm?" I smile " get up lazy we got stuff to do" with that we get up pack are stuff and head out we head back to the town entrance it was full of life every human talking, buying, walking with pokémon and just doing nothing "see I told you so" he jaw dropped "I m-mean how c-can this be" I chuckle "to a guess that hole in mawile's room must of dropped us here a rift between two worlds" some human walk up warring a red hat white and blue tee shirt with black shorts and blue shoes "cool a blaziken I wonder why he warring a scarf it a bit hot out" I look at him "...well..." he steps back in shock "YOU CAN TALK" I nod nervously he looks at my partner who's looking at me "he can understand you" the kid eyes lit up "wow you too" Emperor now shocked I take off my scarf and ask Emperor to hold it he grabs it for a moment "can you understand me now" he looks at me "you stop speaking English now..." I grab my scarf and tie it around my neck again "just as I thought" the kid just looks confused "you can only understand us if are scarf are on" the kid nods "that explains it I'm ash by the way" he smiles looking proud of himself" I just smile back "I'm Icestorm and this is my partner Emperor" he looks at him "wow an Empoleon" he jumps back "cool this is my partner pikachu" the pikachu hops on his shoulders "hey I be never see you guys before" I chuckle "well pikachu we was from a different world" ash looks at me "you can understand pikachu" I nod "well we are pokémon are self's you know" he laughs "yeah good point" we stand in silence for a moment I look at pikachu "hay I got an idea to try" I take my scarf off and place it in one hand "jump to my other hand for a moment" he jumps on "now grab this" he grabs it with his tiny paws "ok now say something to ash anything at all to him" he sits here for a moment thinking "..." and he smiles "ash all I want to say is... Thank you for the adventures we had a and I hope we have tons more" ash smile throwing his fists in front of him "yeah me too we will have a tone of them to gather" pikachu jumps out my hand and on to ash nuzzling him "you guys said you from another world yeah" I nod "maybe professor kukui and proffer bernt could help get you back" I look at my partner he shrugs "well we got nothing else so ok let's go" with that we follow ash through the town

To be continued

 **Authors talk: hay instead of using A/N at the end it be called authors talk to just inform you author notes from now on just to let you know if any delay goanna happen or I'd I fall ill but anyways I got to say you want expecting ash to pop up now did you but don't worry its still goanna be a mystery dungeon story I just not got to that part yet so be patient ok**

 **Btw I'd you got through me thanks for reading I love doing this if there's a thing or two bothering you like a spelling or something PM me and ill try and change it if I can or if you like to five an idea to help that be fine I'll gladly keep it in mind thanks for reading =)**


End file.
